Toya!
by MukuroMay
Summary: Yaoi. Touya X Yukito. Touya reflete sobre seu relacionamento com Yukito e na maneira como o bishounen diz o seu nome. Criativo, no meu ver... Comentários! Por favor?


Heeeei!!! Aqui está outra estória minha!! Site: http://mukuro-may.vila.bol.com.br 

Yaoi. Touya X Yukito. Touya reflete uma madrugada sobre seu relacionamento com Yukito, e como o garoto diz o seu nome. É interessante, tem um toque de humor. A linguagem é um pouco pesada, e contém sexo implícito. 

€ ¤ € ¤ € ¤ € ¤ €

**To-ya!**

_[Residência Tsukishiro, 2hs da manhã.]_

Olá! Meu nome é Kinomoto Touya. 

Tenho 17 anos e moro em Tomoeda, uma pacata cidadezinha do Japão. Vivo com meu pai (ele é professor na Universidade) e minha irmãzinha pentelha menor (tirá-la do sério é um dos meus passatempos favoritos). Minha mãe morreu quando eu era criança... Ela era modelo, muito bela, casou-se ainda jovem com meu pai. Eu estudo, faço o colegial e participo do time de futebol, posso dizer também que sou bem popular entre os alunos; e trabalho nas horas vagas, faço diversos bicos, pra ajudar nas despesas da casa. 

Eu levo uma vida bastante normal. Bem... 'normal' até um certo ponto... Isso se você não contar detalhes, como um tipo de 'dom' para ver os mortos (eu já nem tenho mais isso, não era nada demais), ou talvez o fato da sua irmãzinha menor ser dona de cartas mágicas que causam confusão na cidade... Ah sim, e que tal um boneco amarelo peludo falante hiperglicêmico voando pela casa, jogando vídeo game o dia inteiro e atacando a geladeira à noite? Eu tenho certeza que alguém aí tem uma irmã que tem um boneco assim!!! Ex-namorada vidente pedófila? Um 'melhor amigo' anjo com asas enormes e tudo mais, humor instável, cabelos prateados comprido até arrastar no chão? Não? Ninguém tem um desses? 

Tsc... como pode, essas coisas são tão comuns nos dias de hoje... 

É... eu sou assim, vivo assim. Me incomodo? Imagina, questão de costume, com o tempo a gente pega o jeito da coisa. Nada disso me impressiona ou assusta. 

Porém... (sempre tem um porém), tem uma coisinha que me deixa... meio bobo. Impressionado. Encabulado... Não sei explicar exatamente como me sinto, eu nunca fui muito bom com palavras... Mas é sobre isso que eu quero falar. 

Sabe o... hum... "melhor amigo" que eu citei? Então... o nome dele é Tsukishiro Yukito. Um pouco menor que eu, cabelos acinzentados, olhos maravilhosos (dá pra se perder neles...), uma boca... ok, chega. Hum, ele é assim quando não está na sua verdadeira forma. Estudamos juntos, trabalhamos juntos, e passamos o tempo livre juntos. Ele é meigo, gentil, educado, engraçado, prestativo, atencioso, inteligente,... perfeito. O que todo mundo quer... (inclusive eu), estonteante. Sexy, ainda mais no aspecto místico. Eu posso montar um dicionário de bolso com as qualidades dele. Sério, não seria difícil. 

Voltando ao assunto, hu-uh... Esse é o Yukito. Nós conhecemos faz alguns anos e logo desenvolvemos uma grande amizade, um relacionamento muito... gratificante. 

Como toda e qualquer boa amizade, e considerando o fato de que somos muito apegados um ao outro desde o início, eu e o Yukito temos apelidos, os quais usamos normalmente quando estamos sozinhos. 

Não é bem apelido, mas sim uma abreviação do nome. Eu chamo o Yukito de Yuki e... bem... ele me chama de... de... To-ya! 

Eu mencionei que meu nome é Touya? 

Yukito não é um nome grande. Yuki é menorzinho e cai muito bem pra ele. É meigo, fofo? (hum...). Curtinho e fácil de falar. Soa bem. Yuki. Yuuuuuki. Yukiiiiiii... Ok, me dá vontade de dar risadinhas que nem uma adolescente colegial boba com os hormônios em excesso. 

Mas soa tão bem... Yuki... 

Certo. Agora To-ya. Eu já falei que meu nome é Touya? 

Em japonês pronunciamos "ou" como se fosse um "o" apenas. Fechamos um pouco a boca na hora de falar mas não há quase diferença nenhuma no som. Concluindo, To-ya é o mesmo que Touya. Meu nome já é curto e simples, não há necessidade de abreviação. 

Mas o Yuki é único. Singular. E ele me chama de To-ya. O que, acredite, **é** diferente de Touya ou Toya. A diferença está neste tracinho idiota, no hífen. O Yukito tem a capacidade de pronunciar o hífen. Como? Não me pergunte, eu não consigo. 

To... ya. Ele fala "To" e depois "Ya", mas entre as duas sílabas ele dá uma breve pausa, quase imperceptível, porém a chave para todo um mistério. Fazendo do meu nome um substantivo composto, você acaba com mil e uma possibilidades de pronúncia. E a pronúncia é muito importante no entendimento de uma frase. 

Você vê? Eu sou fútil !!! Com tudo que acontece por aqui, eu me preocupo com hífens... (tá mais pra uma preocupação obsessiva pra Yukis pronunciando o meu nome com hífens). 

Eu me lembro que logo nos primeiros meses de amizade, o Yuki começou com essa história de To-ya... 

*** 

_[Na esquina de sempre, caminho da escola.]_

- Bom dia To-ya !!! 

- ... 

- To-ya? 

- Hum... Bom dia Yuki !!! Carona pra escola? 

- Claro !!! Obrigado. 

*** 

To-ya... Yuki pronunciava meu nome de uma forma muito calma... Como se ele estivesse... cantando, num mesmo tom. Eu ficava bobo com aquilo. Demorava pra cair a ficha. 

Depois de um tempo eu aprendi que é assim que o Yuki transmite tranqüilidade, um dos segredos do carisma dele. Ele é uma pessoa pacata e equilibrada, e ele passa isso pra você quando fala. 

Até hoje, eu posso estar uma pilha de nervos, se ele me chama assim, em segundos eu já nem me lembro mais o que é que estava me incomodando. Muitas vezes eu pego no sono. Já me acostumei a dormir com ele falando comigo, quando dormimos um na casa do outro. Uma vez, se não me engano, eu dormi de pé na fila do cinema... Eu não tive culpa oras, ele não parava de falar... 

Bom, com o tempo eu fui aprendendo novos To-yas. Quanto mais tempo eu passava com o Yuki, mais eu me perdia no mundo dele... 

*** 

_[Telefone.]_

- Moshi Moshi. 

- Yuki. 

- To-YA ! 

- Yuki... 

- Que bom que você ligou To-YA! Eu estava pensando em você agorinha mesmo! 

- Yuki... 

*** 

To-YA. Pronuncia-se To normal e YA como num pequeno grito. Não, não... Yuki não é escandaloso. O YA sai numa pequena elevação de voz, não como um hiena, do jeito que você está fazendo. 

Esse To-YA é um To-ya alegre. De novo Yuki mostrando sua alma através de suas palavras. Se ele fala assim comigo significa que ele está feliz, alegre, encantado. É como um "que bom te ver", "você por aqui", "mas que legal"... Resultado? Eu fico com um sorriso idiota na cara. E quanto mais o Yuki fala, mais largo fica meu sorriso. Juro, às vezes me dá caimbrã nas bochechas. Além do fato de que eu não consigo dizer mais nada além do nome dele, de tão abobado que eu fico. 

Esse To-YA eu adoro. Adoro fazer o Yuki sorrir. Eu sou capaz de passar horas fazendo piadinhas sem graça, caretas, cosquinhas... o que for pra fazê-lo sorrir e dizer meu nome assim. Bobo eu? Não !! É porque não é o seu nome que ele fala. 

O tempo foi passando, e a gente foi se conhecendo melhor. Nem sempre eu fiz o Yuki sorrir, infelizmente... 

*** 

_[Um sorvete: Touya roubou de Sakura. Nakuru roubou de Touya.]_

- TO-ya ! 

- ... 

- Não é certo fazer isso TO-ya. O sorvete não é seu. Você deveria devolver. 

- Ahhhh Yuki... Ela é só uma kaijuu. 

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... E você tem um complexo com a sua irmã !!!! 

*** 

Esse TO-ya é exatamente o contrário do outro. A pronúncia é mais firme e na primeira sílaba, e definitivamente significa que Yuki não está feliz comigo. 

Yuki é uma pessoa muito gentil e cautelosa, jamais grita ou fica bravo com alguém. Porém, consegue as vezes (quando ele quer né...) falar firme, mas num bom tom, indicando uma discordância... Um leve chamar de atenção. 

Não significa que ele está chateado e magoado comigo, eu jamais fui capaz de fazer isso com ele, porém ele sempre fala assim quando o tema é a minha implicância com minha irmã (ele considera um complexo). Ele deixa claro que não aprova minhas atitudes, sem ser grosso, mal educado e sem nem falar alto. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas... 

*** 

_[Yukito desaparecendo nos braços de Touya.]_

- ... to-ya... 

- Agüenta firme Yuki, vai ficar tudo bem... 

- ... 

- Eu vou colocar você pra dormir Yuki, vou ficar aqui com você... Tudo vai ficar bem. 

- ... obri... gado... to...to-ya... 

*** 

Esse é um to-ya que eu jamais quero ouvir novamente. Uma voz rouca, quase um suspiro... Um to-ya doente, um to-ya socorro, um to-ya desesperado, um to-ya adeus... 

Jamais. A época em que o Yuki quase desapareceu por causa de seus poderes foi uma das piores da minha vida. E ouvir ele dizer meu nome assim foi uma tortura. Pecado. Eu me senti inútil, incapaz de salvar alguém que amo. Meu nome pronunciado daquela forma devia ser proibido por lei. A dor, a mágoa, o desespero que aquilo me causava... Eu não tenho como explicar. 

E definitivamente esse to-ya não é a última coisa que eu quero ouvir dele, o dia que nos separarmos, eventualmente. Afinal, ele tem suas responsabilidades de guardião da monstrenga, e eu, sou um simples e reles mortal, não vou viver pra sempre. 

Essa é uma das fases da minha vida que eu quero esquecer. E junto com ela, o som desse to-ya tão doloroso... 

*** 

_[Confissão de amor, beira de um lago.]_

- Yuki... 

- Hum? 

- Yuki... Ai shiteru. 

- ... 

- ... 

- TO-YA !! TO-YA !!! 

- Yuki... 

- Ah, Ai shiteru mo To-hmmmm... 

*******CENSURADO*******

*** 

Hu-hu ! Esse TO-YA é o To-ya surpresa. TO-YA. Assim, alto... Não, não muito alto. Olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta pra completar o cenário. É excitante, ele te deixa empolgado, feliz ao mesmo tempo. E vicia. Se você ganha um, você quer mais (hehe...). 

Uma coisa é clara: Yuki diz MEU nome. Não o seu... E sou EU quem ganha essa expressão alegre em troca de beijos. Não você. (hehe...). 

A primeira vez que eu beijei o Yuki eu ganhei um TO-YA surpresa. E que beijo... Yuki tem os lábios finos e macios, a verdadeira perdição, o oitavo pecado capital. E também a oitava maravilha... Eu jamais vou esquecer a expressão dele naquele momento tão precioso, meu nome em seus lábios, se perdendo entre os meus... 

Eu ganhei outros TO-YAs. Quando eu comprei um bolo de chocolate de 5kgs, de aniversário pra ele; quando eu peguei ele por trás de surpresa e joguei na piscina (desculpa barata pra tocá-lo); ou quando eu dei a ele uma aliança de compromisso... 

Eu gosto desse TO-YA. 

*** 

_[Residência Tsukishiro. Algumas horas antes.]_

- Hummmmm. 

- ... 

- ... 

- Oh... 

- Nhhhhh... 

- Ooooooooh... 

- Yuki... 

- ... 

- Yuki... Eu vou... eu vou...oh... 

- Oooooooooh To-yaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 

*******CENSURADO*******

*** 

Extasy. Eu preciso explicar alguma coisa? To-yaaa ou Tooo-ya, pode variar, depende da posição em que estamos.... hehe... Hormônios a mil. 

Vê, as coisas foram ficando cada vez mais íntimas entre nós, e fomos conhecendo cada vez mais um ao outro. Eu até então já ficava completamente bobo, perdido, delirava nessa proeza sonora do Yuki... 

Falar um único nome assim, meu nome, e conseguir expressar um turbilhão de coisas através disso. Tudo por causa de um simples hífen num nome curto de flor? Incrível !!!! 

Mais incrível que um boneco falante, um anjo, ex-namorada, irmãs estranhas... É algo que eu não consigo compreender, fico fascinado quando acontece e sou levado por isso... Minhas reações fogem do meu controle, e eu caio nas mãos do espetacular Tsukishiro Yukito... Meu amigo, meu namorado, meu amante, meu mundo... 

Eu sempre fui apaixonado por ele. Sempre. Sempre o amei e sempre vou amar. E as pessoas que sabem sobre a gente imaginam que eu fui fisgado por sua personalidade única e cativante, ou sua sensibilidade, honestidade e compaixão, ou até por sua beleza e poder quando em sua forma natural (como se a dele mesmo já não fosse suficiente...). 

Olha, eu não vou negar que tudo isso tenha influência. Mas o momento em que me apaixonei perdidamente por ele foi quando ele disse pela primeira vez o meu nome, nessa forma gentil e carinhosa que ele arrumou pra mim. O resto foi conseqüência. Porque depois de ouvir meu nome assim, vindo daquela boca linda dele, o único pensamento ordenado na minha cabeça era:... mais. Ouvir mais! Mais! Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... 

*** 

_[Presente, Residência Tsukishiro, 4hs da manhã.]_

- Hummm... Toooo-yaaaa... 

- ... 

- O que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora? 

- Ah. Nada Yuki, só pensando... 

- Volta pra cá? 

- Eu já vou, Yuki... 

Bom, eu vou indo. Existem milhares de outros To-yas dos quais eu poderia falar um pouco, mas eu comentei os mais importantes de certa forma. 

- Tooooooooo-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... 

Ohhhhh... ouviu isso? O melhor de todos: Sexy Toooo-yaaaaa !!!! Significa que hoje eu ganho mais !!!!Eu realmente preciso ir agora. Até um outro dia !!! 

Tch-hmmmmmmm... 

*******[CENSURADO]*******

Owari € ¤ € ¤ € ¤ € ¤ € Owari

Então? Bom, algumas cenas eu tirei do anime, como aquele primeiro episódio da segunda fase, quando Nakuru aparece e pega o sorvete que o Touya tinha pego da Sakura. Eu prestei bastante atenção naquela cena porque é a única onde Yukito fica "bravo" com Touya. Yukito é um doce de pessoa na minha visão, mas eu fiquei imaginando como ele ficaria bravo com alguém, e aquela cena é a única que aparece isso. Ele faz uma cara feia pro Touya, mas voltou a sorrir em um segundo. A outra cena que tirei foi de quando ele desmaiou no colo de Touya. Eu não lembro as palavras que eles trocaram, então eu inventei, mas a cena é legítima rsss. 

Sobre a diferença entre Touya e To-ya eu já não sei ao certo dizer se existe. Mas em mangás você vê o Yukito chamando o Touya de To-ya, mas no anime eu não vi isso. E também não vi o Touya chamando o Yukito de Yuki. Acho que eles tiraram os apelidos na tv. Resumindo, eu não sei se toda essa coisa de apelido acontece mesmo, ou como se pronuncia, eu tirei tudo da cabeça. Afinal, se To-ya for um apelido mesmo, deve ter alguma diferença de Touya, e deve ser singela, porque os dois nomes são quase a mesma coisa. 

A intenção ao fazer a estória era alguma coisa com humor. Durante o anime eu vi o Touya olhando perdido pro Yukito várias vezes, então achei que seria uma coisa boba dele, ficar babando pelo amigo rs. Então eu dei uma relaxada nas cenas onde eles conversam e interagem. 

Espero que tenham gostado! Comentários!!! Onegai! 


End file.
